


Knight of Rebellion

by Nemesis13 (Melfice13)



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melfice13/pseuds/Nemesis13
Summary: When Taylor triggered, she met a heroic spirit in limbo who out of sheer boredom offered her a chance to use her powers for her own gains, and really who was she going to trust more, Sir Mordred, or the creepy space whale that apparently wanted to violate her soul? Taylor honestly felt her choices were a bit limited if truth were to be told, but she'd never let Mordred know that.Just to make it clear I am using a different handle here because my usual was already taken, yes I am Nemesis13 from Spacebattles and FF, rest assured there is no plagiarism involved here.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

"Sup."

Taylor opened her eyes and glanced about an open white expanse filled with shattered worlds, broken realities, and a tea table with a pair of chairs ready to be occupied with what appeared to be a...space whale hovering in the background.

The petite blonde woman in scarlet robes standing before her smirked as Taylor finally registered her existence as she gestured towards the table, "Lot to take in, I know. Sit, you're gonna need a seat after I explain what I can and how absolutely thoroughly fucked you are and how I'm gonna try and help fix that."

"I...thanks?" Taylor muttered as she took the offered chair, the blonde woman followed suit and began prepping the tea service.

As tea was poured, lemon slices were twisted, and sugar cubes dropped the blonde woman eventually pushed a mug towards Taylor while grinning widely.

"I have no idea how you like your tea, but, on that note I never learned how to properly prepare tea when I was younger, too busy killing people honestly. I hear that there is some art to it, like the hidden language of flowers and shit like that, never bothered with it though. Subtlety and I were not friends and neither of us ever made an effort to mend fences so to speak. Anywho...you're probably all kinds of freaked the fuck out at the moment eh?"

Taylor sipped her tea, and hummed in pleasure.

It was exquisite.

Blinking rapidly she met the blonde's cerulean gaze and tilted her head to the side slightly as she shot her a wan smile, "Oh I'm not freaking out at all, it's obvious I've gone mad, simple as that."

The blonde raised a brow as she sipped her tea before replying with, "Simple as that hmm?"

"Yup," Taylor stated with a sharp nod while popping the 'p', "After months, well at this point, years, of psychological torment being shoved into that locker pushed me over the edge and I've gone completely, utterly, and totally insane."

"Ah," the blonde said with a nod, "What if I were to tell you that you were in fact completely sane and that everything surrounding you was quite real from a certain point of view?"

Taylor sipped her tea, grinned and leaned forward as she replied with, "If I had my own world it would be a world of nonsense, because everything would be what it was, but it would not be because it was not."

The blonde grinned in return, "Ah Alice, stared too deeply into that looking glass didn't you?"

Taylor giggled, sipped her tea, and placed it on the table as she wrapped her arms around her legs pulling her chin down to her knees.

"I like you, if you're the Grim Reaper, or my personal angel, I'm happy, this is not a bad way to die."

The blonde woman sighed as she placed her tea aside, "I'm not Death...though I am doing him a favor and he is doing me one as well... Look, kid, you were about to be dealt a rough hand. A...really horrific hand if I'm going to be honest. Me? I was labeled the Knight of Rebellion, you, you were going to to have to carry a similar title out of sheer necessity, but, well, things happened, certain old meddling gits involved themselves in events they had no right to, and well we find ourselves here."

"Where is here?" Taylor asked, the blonde smiled, and for once it reached her eyes as she stood and spread her arms wide while laughing.

"You're at the Crossroads, young Hebert, and you're being given a choice, a hard one, and there is no turning back from it."

Taylor's eyes widened as she grabbed her tea cup and gulped it down for want of something to do before she responded to that impassioned statement.

"What's my choice?" She whispered, the blonde sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, earning her gaze in turn.

"I'm...what is known as a Heroic Spirit, or rather, I was. See...well...it really doesn't matter now...More or less I'm a free agent at this point and I'm bored...like...you have no idea how bored I am right now. I'm one of the few Servants that actually gave up on the Holy Grail and am stuck in a weird sort of limbo with nothing to do until the guys upstairs do their fucking jobs. So Zelretch did me a solid and allowed me to fuck up a timeline for my own personal amusement until then."

"Wait what the fu-"

The blonde placed her forefinger on Taylor's lips while making a tsking noise, "None of that, seriously, you're life is going to involve...significantly less suck with my powers being involved."

"Your...powers, who the hell are you even?!"

The blonde blinked in what looked to be honest surprise, then she let out a barking laugh while shaking her head slowly.

"Shit... I skipped that part didn't I? Right, I am Sir Mordred Pendragon, true heir to the throne of Camelot, and I am about to become you, and you are about to become me. If you're up for it that is."

Taylor froze in horror as she muttered, "I need an adult."

Mordred grinned as she leaned forward and whispered, "I am an adult. Now, the question is, do you want my power, or do you want to get violated by the space whale?"

What. The. Fuck.

Taylor glanced up and took in the space whale in question, then met Mordred's gaze evenly a second later, "Side effects?"

Mordred's grin widened, "Minor case of megalomania, some mild elements of narcissism, and you're very likely gonna end up bisexual and have a thing for blondes."

Glancing at the whale, then Mordred, Taylor shrugged, "Well either I've gone insane, or things are about to get interesting, so hey, why not," she then took the grinning woman's hand as everything blew away as if it were just dust in the wind.

* * *

_** Three Months Later ** _

The hero known as Armsmaster was driving quite a bit past the speed limit as his motorcycle cut a corner and very nearly smashed into a post office box as he approached what appeared to be a war zone. Most of the buildings surrounding him were on fire, thankfully they had been abandoned for quite some time, though the road before him was either shattered or semi-molten dirty glass forcing him to slow down. As he putted along the few denizens standing around barely shifted from where they were standing as they stared at the burning glare down the street in awe of an ancient knight beating the ever living hell out of a massive rage dragon while it returned the favor.

"Try running from me again pansy, see what the fuck happens!" The knight bellowed as they charged forward, then immediately got slammed against a wall by the dragon's casual backhand slap. There was a brief pause, then the knight began laughing as crimson lightning gathered in her left hand while she began twirling her broadsword in her right, kicking out of the indentation she had made in the surrounding concrete she nodded in respect towards Lung.

"Better."

**"BRING YOUR 'A' GAME THIS TIME BITCH!"**

The armoured figure chuckled as she slammed her lightning infused hand on her sword, the entire thing now glowing red and sparking, "All you had to do was ask love."

Armsmaster let out a tired sighed as he face palmed, "Goddammit not Mordred and Lung _again..._ "

Seriously were they flirting at this point? They'd burnt down nearly five blocks of the abandoned docks warehouses in the past two months alone and no one could figure out if this was a rivalry thing or if they were seriously just having fun at the expense of the local real estate.

Armsmaster had dealt with Mordred on several occasions over the past couple of months, and he was very much leaning towards her just having fun since, as she put it, " I was given the divine opportunity to have a rage dragon to play with that not only got my DBZ references but decided to play along with them."

Colin had to look up what the hell 'DBZ' was after that initial conversation, the answer he got did not amuse him.

Mordred grinned beneath her helm as she raised her sword to the sky, **"CLARENT!"**

Lung sighed, **"SERIOUSLY YOU'RE CALLING IT IN ALREADY?"**

Mordred shifted her grip, **"BLOOD!"**

Lung rolled his eyes, **"FINE."**

**"ARTHUR~!"**

Lung paused, than glanced behind him as the crimson Anti-Army attack zipped past him and hit the PRT Rig in the bay, causing its shields to fluctuate rapidly to the point they nearly broke down, then the massive silver scaled dragon laughed a few moments, before glancing down towards the tiny armored figure before him.

**"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE."**

Mordred shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Ramping down Lung looked a bit more human than he did dragon as he met Mordred's gaze.

"Really?"

Mordred stabbed her sword into the ground and kicked a rock while swaying back and forth sheepishly with her hands held behind her back.

Lung rolled his eyes yet again, shook his head, and turned away, "Whatever, tell your idiot girlfriend if she ever pulls shit like this in my territory again it is going to take a hell of a lot more than a good spar to calm me down."

"Not my girlfriend and right-o most incendiary one."

"Right, I believe that, really, because your type _isn't_ snarky curvy blondes all of the sudden."

Mordred shook her head and spun on her heel, soon walking past Armsmaster she waved at him while drawling out a lackadaisical, "Sup Halberd Meister," and continued to walk away as she twirled her blade while singing what Dragon would later tell him was a song by The Celtic Woman.

Colin could only sigh as he began his damage assessment.

Just another day in the bay, it would seem.


	2. Interlude Flashback-When Taydred Met Lung

**So, _The Dude_ (He Abides) over at Spacebattles posted an omake on how Lung and Taydred met and I loved it. So with his permission (and his later praise for the final product) I heavily edited it, did some rearranging and expansion on little details and came up with this. I admit there are very few times I make myself chuckle while in the middle of writing/heavy editing but this one managed it.**

**So enjoy this collaboration from Nemesis13 (SB handle) and The Dude, enjoy the mayhem!**

* * *

_ **January 19, 2011-** **ABB Territory** _

Lung cupped his hand over his lighter as he lit a cigarette while exiting his third favorite bar in the local area, he quit trying to light them with his own fire years ago when he had destroyed an entire carton of smokes practicing what amounted to a parlor trick, not worth the effort.

Now, one might ask him _why_ he was reduced to going to his third favorite and the answer was a series of stupid yet connected events. His second favorite bar had to replace the wall that was against the booth that he always sat in due to fire damage, he had lost his temper a bit when he was informed his favorite bar had to be shut down for repairs.

Apparently a drunk driver drove through the front door.

Ironic.

He inhaled deeply.

It was also irritating, he liked that bar, it had a karaoke machine, one of the few tastes he had left of his long lost home.

As he blew smoke from his nose, he stopped halfway through the exhale to try blowing some smoke rings. He could never do it, failed at it this time too.

The massive man sighed at the minor distraction while shaking his head, it would surprise a lot of people if they knew just how boring being a crime lord could be. It was mostly a lot of sitting around, glaring at people who brought bad news, dealing with a surprisingly soul shattering amount of paperwork, making an example once or twice a blue moon, maintaining a healthy flow of revenue and _eeeeeeevery_ now and then get the blood pumping by fighting some other capes. Usually E88 like Hookwolf or those blonde giant girls whose names he had no hope of ever pronouncing correctly. Not so often the Merchants. Kami, if he ever fought Mush again it would be too soon.

That, that had been disgusting.

Crushing Squealer's vehicles was fun though, they made pleasant crunching noises. It was almost soothing really, like popping bubble wrap bubbles filled with the terrified screams of junkies.

Yet most of his time was spent in bars like the one he just walked out of, attempting to, and failing at getting drunk while letting his presence be known, a continual reminder that this _was_ the Dragon of Kyushu's turf.

So boring.

He began walking his way home as he continued to smoke his rapidly burning down cigarette, flicking it away when it smoldered out at the filter. He pushed his mask up so he could rub his eyes out of frustration, such a boring week and today hadn't been any better. Maybe tomorrow he could take a walk near downtown and try to lure out a skinhead or two to smack around...

Meh, no challenge, but it was something to do at least.

He was about two blocks away from the bar when he heard a strange high-pitched sound rapidly getting louder. Wait. It was getting closer not louder, and it was coming from...ABOVE?!

"...weeeeeeEEEEEEEEE-"

He looked up just in time to see what looked like a glowing scarlet red and gleaming silver meteor falling from the sky.

"-EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*BOOOOOM*

Whatever it was slammed down with the force of a couple packs of semtex, he knew the concussive wave well since Oni Lee liked to branch out from grenades on occasion, and completely destroyed the far end of the street he was standing on, causing dust to billow nearly straight up from the newly formed crater.

There was about three seconds of silence, that was when Lung noticed the streaks of what looked like blood red static electricity snapping and crackling throughout the spreading dust cloud. The next thing he noticed is that the high-pitched sound from moments before was a voice that he was having a hard time discerning much from, accent, age or even if they were male or female, curious.

"Hot _DAMN_ that was fun! Didn't know I could jump that high, though going to have to work on the landings that had been a bit rough on the real estate."

As he watched the street lamp lit dust cloud a shadow started growing in the center which quickly becomes a silhouette of what looked to be a horned demon, which then become a person in very impressive armor when they cleared the now settling cloud, the red static from earlier snapping up and down their form.

They shook their arms out a few times and groused out "Ha! Still that was awesome, now what street am I on? Hell am I even still in the docks?"

Lung had to grit his teeth to keep from snapping out something along the lines of 'Does it even matter? The streets gone, you broke it.'

The figure then noticed him after a moment of taking in their surroundings, then met his gaze evenly while waving jauntily.

"Hey baldie! What street is this? Oh and am I still in the docks, that would help too really," They asked with a flippant cockiness that just seemed designed to piss off anyone with an ounce of authority, never mind the baldie comment.

Seriously, his hair wasn't immune to his fire, it wasn't his fault.

"Where's you shirt?" They continued on without a care in the world, "It's like the middle of January and 20 degrees outside. Your nips have gotta be like diamonds at this point, awkward. Point, get it? Heh..." They just kept talking and far too quickly for him to even respond to any of their queries even if he had been inclined to answer.

He was not inclined.

"Hey cool mask man, It kinda looks like a dragon. That's awesome!"

Lung had finally had enough, "Do you know who I am?" He snapped out in an effort to shut them up for a second.

"Not really, never seen you before. Why? You strong?" They asked this with a sense of growing excitement obvious in their voice even with the odd distortion effect.

Lung was taken aback by the sheer novelty of not being recognized in his own territory, he did not show it visibly though. He took a second or two to decide how to introduce himself as he had never had to do such a thing in recent memory, people just _KNEW_ who he was.

He decided to keep it simple, seeing as the slight figure before him seemed to be losing their interest in the conversation rather quickly.

"I am Lung. I am the Dragon of Kyushu," as he said this he was able to use his minor agitation with the figure before him to begin ramping his power. His body started showing silver scales growing along his skin while flames lick up his chest and arms.

Showmanship is always important for ones reputation.

"...A Dragon huh? Me too! Hehehe..." The excitement and now bloodlust in their voice nearly palpable at this point causing Lung's adrenaline to start pumping and he could feel his power continuing to build up for a fight.

There was a flash of crimson lightning, then the figure was holding a massive two handed broad sword in their hands, pointed towards him as red static arced up and down their body.

Maybe this night won't end on such a boring note after all.

He just needed to make sure to lead the fight in the opposite direction from where he had come from, he was already running out of bars within walking distance from his home after all.


	3. Meeting on the Boardwalk

When Taylor had received her powers, or rather her personality merged with an ancient Heroic Spirit on _top_ of gaining powers she hadn't actually anticipated all the cool shit that came along with said upgrade.

Strutting down the boardwalk she stuck her thumbs through her belt while she passed by a group of boys, who as one turned their heads to stare at her skinny jean clad ass as she walked away and she couldn't help smirking to herself over the fact.

The physical changes had been minor really, yet noticeable. She now had an ass and thighs that she could be proud of, and while not stacked she was at least an A cup which was better than a washboard; though her new aquamarine eyes and no longer needing glasses had taken some getting used to.

Regardless, cool shit, she no longer had body issues, and the bit of her that was more Mordred than not was very pleased at how tall she was and that she didn't share the same hair color as her father Arturia so really it was a win win all around.

"Oh Taytay!"

Then there was the downsides.

Approaching the grinning blonde girl waving at her in front of their favorite coffee shop Taylor came to a stop and let out a tired sigh as she was promptly glomped, she returned the hug then quickly released her friend while meeting the girl's bottle green gaze evenly.

"Lisa, care to explain why I got a call waking me up from a sound sleep stating, and I quote, 'Hey Tay could you possibly come and save my shapely ass from your pet rage dragon down by the docks? K thanks bye!' in the middle of the night? Cause seriously explaining away why I picked a fight with Lung at two in the morning to my dad was not remotely fun."

Lisa's grin faltered a bit before she jerked a thumb at the coffee shop behind her, "I'll explain over a drink?"

Taylor rolled her eyes then nodded, "Fine fine," and followed the blonde into the shop while shaking her head slowly.

Her relationship with Lisa was a bit of a weird one, her friend was a cape, a thinker, one who had the ability to basically Sherlock Holmes her way to digging out peoples secrets at a glance which kind of took the mystery out of life. It also had the added caveat that she knew every perverse little kink and past intimate interaction her potential love interests had which, considering the fact people were terrible, kinda meant she had declared herself asexual to avoid making herself nauseous.

That was until she had spotted Taylor on the boardwalk two months ago and was hit with a complete 'No Sale' due to her own powers, and it had instigated her striking up a friendship which…complicated things.

Lisa was interested in her romantically, the problem was Taylor couldn't know if it was because she was actually attracted to her or she was simply the only option the thinker had that wouldn't make her want to throw up from an information overload. It kinda gave a girl a bit of a complex and despite Mordred's personality traits shoring up her confidence she still couldn't help wonder if she was being objectified and it made her rather reticent to actually accept the blondes affections.

Which was patently unfair because Taylor thought her perpetually grinning friend was hot as hell…

Fucking. Hormones.

After placing their orders and taking a seat at a booth table Taylor leaned back into the cheap pleather cushion while crossing her arms and flatly stated, "Alright Lisa, make with the explainy."

Lisa for her part let out a tired sigh, pinched the bridge of her nose, then tossed her hands up in exasperation, "Ok, you know that job I pulled off last week?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, some sort of robbery, right?"

"Yeah, it was a casino…a casino ran by the ABB, more specifically…Lung…"

Taylor stared at the now sheepish looking Lisa incredulously for a few moments, blinked rapidly, tried to process this new information, failed, then let out a perplexed "Why!?"

Lisa placed her arms atop the table and promptly dropped her head onto them and let out a muffled groan, Taylor allowed her friend a few moments to go through her melodramatics and eventually Lisa sat back up straight while shaking her head slowly.

"Because my boss told us to, at the time I knew it was an ABB front, not a very tightly kept secret, but I didn't know it was one of Lung's personal hangouts, much less his property. He was out of town on some recruitment gig and wasn't even a factor in the operation so yeah… Anyway he got back into town a couple days ago, found out what we did, took it as a personal affront, and hunted us down with every intention of killing us. We tried to outrun them but well, rage dragon was raging soooo…"

Taylor sighed, raised a hand to rub her eyes and replied, "So you contacted the one person you knew who could go toe to toe with a pissed off dragon and hoped for the best."

"…Yeah," Lisa muttered looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Lisa, seriously I…" Taylor paused a moment, took in a deep breath, let it out and reached across the table to take the blonde's hand, "I seriously have very few friends, could the ones I have please stop doing absolutely suicidal things? I mean what would have happened if I had my phone off? Or if I couldn't get to you in time, or hell couldn't even find you? In a sort of ironic way you got lucky it was Lung you pissed off, it wasn't hard to follow the fires, but what if it was Mush or Hookwolf or something like that?"

Lisa squeezed her hand while glancing away, "I know, honestly I kind of thought my boss was setting me up to die for a minute there…"

"Your boss is an asshole," Taylor stated flatly.

Lisa snorted and shot her a wry smile, "Don't I know it…"

They remained silent for a few minutes, both lost to their own thoughts until their drinks arrived, taking a sip of her coffee Taylor eventually let out a sigh and gestured towards the door, "Take a walk?"

"Yeah," Lisa muttered as they both stood and left the building. They walked in silence for a bit then Lisa spoke up again, "You know if you joined my team you could make sure nothing happens to us, right?"

Taylor scoffed at that, "Lisa do you really want the target Mordred would draw on you guys? The gangs don't know what to make of her, the PRT fucking _hates_ her as much as they want to conscript her, and she is a fairly well established hard Rogue."

Lisa smirked in return, "She also punches dragons for fun, that's badass."

Taylor nodded, "Yes it is, but that's the other factor, when I summon that armor I'm…more _her_ than I am me, and Mordred loves a good fight. You lot are escape artists, you try to avoid a direct confrontation when possible, Mordred escalates for the hell of it because she loves the challenge. Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad one of the most dangerous and durable villains in the world lives in this city, not sure what I'd do if I didn't have that outlet for all her pent up aggression…"

They continued on in silence for a time before stopping at a guardrail overlooking the bay, both teens leaning against it as they sipped their drinks while staring out at the sea. After a time Lisa's phone went off causing her to let out an exasperated sigh, pulling it out of her purse she read the text, grimaced, then dropped it back into the bag.

"Well…there goes my day off, you up for lunch tomorrow?"

Taylor smiled and nodded, "Yeah, say what you will about correspondence courses but they certainly give your schedule room to breath."

Lisa stared at her for a moment then asked, "Hey Tay?"

"Yes?"

Lisa leaned forward and kissed her cheek, Taylor blushed at this action as Lisa shot her a vulpine grin, "Thanks for saving my shapely ass, talk to you tomorrow."

She turned and sauntered away while Taylor watched her receding form, eventually she took in a deep breath and muttered, "A cold shower…yes, that is what I need right now…"


	4. A Precocious Sidekick Enters the Stage

Dinah ran for the window and muttered, "Chances of acquiring debilitating injuries if I were to jump through the window before me at current velocity?"

A moments pause, then , '12.3%.'

Acceptable.

Grabbing a lamp as she sprinted down the hall Dinah threw it before her and it smashed the glass out of the frame as she gave the still airborne light fixture a look and she asked herself a quick question, "Chance that grabbing on still plugged in lamp will help break my fall?"

'72.42%', huh, nifty, thanks mister lamp.

Grabbing onto the still airborne lamp as she jumped out of the window, its shoddy old cord held on to the wall outlet thanks to a decade of corrosion which allowed her to swing from it a brief moment to gently land on the alleyway floor just long enough for her to roll away from the broken glass and for her back to painfully slam into the opposite wall.

Despite the pain she couldn't help but reflect on the fact that her power seriously made Jason Bourne level decision making rather automatic, and if she were more free to expound on the matter at the moment she would be fangirling about how awesome it was.

"There she is!"

Yet she really did not have that kind of freedom at the moment considering she was being chased down by no less than a half dozen heavily armed mercenaries who meant to capture her and carry her away for some oblique nefarious ploy.

Bother, she really had read far too many Penny Dreadfuls hadn't she?

"Chance that I'm captured in the next thirty seconds going down the left side of the alley?"

'90.21%.'

Well...shoot.

"Chance that I'm captured going down the right side of the alley in the next thirty seconds?"

'20.54%.'

Welp, decision made, she turned to her right and began sprinting and then let out a startled squeak as suppressed coughs of air behind her sent forth darts that embedded into the wall beside her head.

Oh dear.

"Chance of avoiding capture on my own?"

'2.3%'

Double shoot.

Wiping blood and sweat from her brow as she dislodged shards of glass she muttered, "Chance of finding someone who will protect me and keep me safe if I turn right?"

'0.05%'

Dinah whimpered, but she kept running regardless, "Chances if I turn left I will find someone who will protect me and keep me safe?"

There was a pause to her power, then '100%'

She very, _very_ nearly faltered and tripped at that, she had NEVER had a definitive answer like that before, but...now that she did...she was grinning widely and quickly sprinted around the corner and dumped every iota of cardio she had developed in PE class into her dash as she approached the sun lit street outside of the alley and came to an abrupt stop before a pair of young women. One of them was blonde and curvy, with a spatter of freckles across her nose and brilliant green eyes that widened in shock as she took Dinah's visage in. The other was tall and thin, long black curly hair, nearly luminous aquamarine eyes, and a look of concern crossing her face as she reached down and caught Dinah mid stumble.

Running a hand down her back the ravenette took a knee and met Dinah's gaze in concern as she whispered out, "Kid, shit are you all right what happened to you?"

Dinah was near hyperventilating as she gasped out, "Men. Broke into house. Trying to catch me. Shooting at me. They shot my mom!"

The blonde let out a choking noise of horror as she eyed her friend, the taller girl was silent for a moment before speaking up in a strained tone, "Kid...what's your name?"

Still gasping for breath she managed to spit out, "Dinah...Dinah Alcott."

The older girl smiled down at her and closed her eyes slightly while tilting her head to the side, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mordred, and I'm about to show some very foolish men what happens when they chase down a preteen girl with the intent to harm her in my city."

Stepping past her Mordred stood in the alleyways mouth as the soldiers chasing Dinah finally caught up, they froze a moment upon seeing the tall teen standing before them when one of them shouted out, "Get out of the way woman we aren't here for you we just want the girl!"

Dinah whimpered at that as she buried herself into the now terrified looking blondes side as Miss Mordred began chuckling while she shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, ya see that isn't happening, I'm a docks girl, I grew up with roughnecks and the like and I happen to know that a good Samaritan does not in fact let grown men dressed like mall ninjas carrying automatic weapons make off into the night, well, afternoon, with terrified little girls. So let me make this perfectly clear, fuck off, now, or I will slit you all from mouth to anus and wear you like fucking coats."

Dinah's eyes widened at that as she muttered, "97.34% she follows through with said threat," the blonde woman gulped loudly as her friend stared down the mercs.

Eventually the leader yelled out, "Fuck it, drop her!" They raised their rifles as the tall ravenette let out a sigh and was then enveloped in a spray of emerald lights just as the men opened fire on her. A moment later a figure clad in crimson trimmed silver armour covered in arcs of red electricity stepped forward from where the girl had been standing while lightly twirling a greatsword between her fingers.

Chuckling she tilted her head to the side while drawling out, "Ya know I'm aware it goes without saying, but ya'all done goofed."

With that she charged forward and decapitated a man while snatching his rifle from his now dead hands and jammed it down his partners throat before pulling the trigger, quickly followed with throwing his devastated body into the group of his remaining comrades.

Raising her hand Mordred shook several grenade pins hanging between her fingers while drawling out, "Whoopsie~"

The tangled knot of mercenaries then proceeded to explode, Mordred for her part let out a laugh as she turned around paying the devastated pile of smoldering flesh no mind as she dropped the spent pins to the ground and approached Dinah.

The armor and sword faded away in a fog of green motes as Mordred appeared before her smiling lightly, "Welp, that was a thing, sooooo....ice cream?"


	5. Interlude-Alec

Flicking his thumbs across the Xbox controller held lightly in his hands Alec paused a moment as he heard a pounding noise from the front door of the loft that he immediately decided was unimportant and thus just decided to ignore it. This was soon followed with a bellow that drew his attention and had him smirking in response, “ ** _Pretty Boy_** open the goddess damned door right the fuck **NOW**!”

He bellowed back with, “Show me your tits and we’ll talk, oh that’s right you don’t have an-,“ Alec froze and choked off as he remembered exactly who he was sassing back to at the moment, dropping his controller while quickly rushing to open the door to meet the gazes of the very unamused Tattletale and Mordred. The pair in question had their arms protectively wrapped around a small prepubescent girl cowering between them looking lost beyond words.

Huh, that was a thing.

“Legs for Days, Tats, I know you think I have insatiable kinks but really this is jus-“

That was when Taylor smacked him on the side of the head, grabbed him by his chin, grinning as she pulled his ear to her lips, and he couldn’t help snorting in amusement at what she said.

“Couldn’t wait five seconds, could you pretty boy?”

“Legs, would you have it any other way?”

“Obviously not I’m still friends with you for reasons I cannot even begin to discern.”

Alec smirked at that, “Be still my heart the loquacious Lady of the Lake-“

“That was Nimue nice alliteration regardless-“

Alec silently thanked her then otherwise ignored her comment as he continued on, “-hath stolen my thunder.”

Taylor stared at him a moment before drawling out, “You are making me want to stab you, stop that. I don’t want to stab you to death, I like you, you are seriously like my favorite asshole I have to deal with on a semi-regular basis, don’t make me kill you out of spite because then I will have no one to talk to and then I will be bored.”

He grinned in return, “And that is why you are my spirit animal.”

“You are such a dick.”

“Yup!”

Taylor released Alec and for a brief, unimpressed moment she stared at him a few seconds, then she let out an unlady like scoff, then kissed his brow as she walked away while drawling out, “You’ll always be my favorite.”

Alec chuckled at that as Tats and Legs walked the mystery girl away while he snatched up his controller paying no more attention to the drama behind them than necessary. After all, if he was needed they’d let him know, Mordred _was_ after all his best friend; they just got each other better than the others after all.

Why did everyone have to make everything so complicated, seriously?

Alec played with his controller a moment, and then grinned.

“Boom.”

His target fell over, and victory was his.

“Head shot, newb.”

Then a moment later he heard Taylor yell out, “Alec what’s your dress size?”

There was a very long pause….one that really stressed ones calm, and then he replied with, “Metric or imperial?”

With friends like these….


	6. Adolescent Intervention

Taylor sighed as she finished speaking with Alec, despite being slight of frame his dress size was not close enough to Dinah's to help, thus she just grabbed one of Brian's t-shirts and a towel while handing them to the still nervous girl.

"Ok, take these and get a shower while I put your clothes in the washer, Lisa is going to find out exactly what happened to your mom while you do that. Once we're all settled and have our ducks in a row we'll figure out where to go from here, ok?"

Dinah stared at her a few moments, then surprised Taylor by wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist while muttering, "Ok…and thank you," before padding off into the bathroom.

Sighing Taylor waited for Dinah to toss her clothes out of the door as steam from the shower wafted out, a few minutes later the washer was running and she soon plopped down next to Lisa who had been perched on the arm of the rooms singular overstuffed chair while talking on the phone.

She then proceeded to snap said phone shut and dropped into Taylor's lap, curling up like a cat while smirking up at her, Taylor did not blush at this, or Alec's following wolf whistle.

Seriously, well…mostly…ugh, whatever, Why was she friends with these people again?

Coughing lightly into her hand Taylor met Lisa's gaze evenly and asked, "Dinah's mom?"

At that Lisa stopped smirking but she did nothing to remove herself from Taylor's lap, damn woman, and let out a tired sigh before replying.

"She's alive, they shot her with those syringe tranquilizer dart things that they were firing at Dinah but they nearly overdosed her with them, she's currently under watch for cardiovascular issues but is expected to make a full recovery."

Taylor blinked at that, "You got all of that from one phone call?"

Her full vulpine smile returned as she winked one bottle green eye, "What can I say; I have a way with words my dear rebellious knight."

"Your power is bullshit," Alec and Taylor stated as one, which of course had both of them breaking out in light laughter while Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Haha, seriously though we need to talk Tay. Those guys who were chasing Dinah? I know who they work for, and…it isn't good?"

She had Taylor's full attention there, and enough of Alec's that he paused his game and turned his head to observe us…that or he just wanted to watch two girls cuddling in a somewhat inappropriate manner…

Eh, it was Alec, so it was probably best to just assume it was both.

After a few moments of silence Lisa continued on, "I…don't like talking about it but I was not…employed by choice. Our boss more or less kidnapped me, put a gun against my head and gave me two options, work for him, or die from lead poisoning."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed that, even sweet insincere sociopathic Alec looked somewhat annoyed at that revelation, Taylor? She was doing her best to suppress Mordred from fully manifesting and if it was not for the simple fact she was empowered by a Heroic Spirit she very likely would have bit through her lip as she attempted to suppress her rage.

Seeing this the Thinker in the room cuddled closer to Taydred while arcs of crimson lightning snapped between the now enraged woman's fingers as Lisa continued on in a slightly stilted manner, "Those guys you killed chasing after Dinah? They were our boss's mercs, they were Coil's men…"

Alec turned around, unpaused his game, then after a few moments drawled out, "So… Why exactly did you not tell this to miss 'I fight Lung for the laughs, who I also totally have the hots for,' until now?"

Lisa blushed.

Lisa _**blushed**_.

She began speaking slowly, as if tasting her words before releasing them into the wild, "I…I love being the smartest person in the room, I love being able to tear the strongest brute apart with nothing more than words, it's almost like a high. The downside is my power gives me a massive 'Too Much Information' debuff that more or less ruins any chance of romance with anyone. I mentioned it before, I kiss a boy and I know everything he is thinking, I get groped while making out I find out more.

"It can be awful at the best of times; a guy I thought was nice would be gleefully thinking, 'It's just like making out with my sister!' or 'I wonder if fucking her would be like fucking my mom?' or 'Oh hate fucking and beating her would be like insulting the Empire without having to pay for it!'. So I went the ace route, completely asexual, because it was…safer for my sanity and sense of self-worth to do so."

Taylor was doing her best not to summon Clarent and march off to kill… _anyone_ at the moment but held her tongue as she met Lisa's gaze evenly, the blonde smirked up at her then tilted her head to the side before continuing on.

"Then I met you, a blank slate I couldn't read who constantly surprised me with her genuine honesty, the fact that you could hold a civil, _intelligent_ conversation without any effort, and you just so happened to be so utterly terrifyingly powerful that if I got in your good graces you'd do anything to protect me."

Lisa paused there, then let out a tired sigh, "On that note, you are quite frankly the most paranoid woman I have ever met, with good reason mind, and I knew that if I actually pursued a romantic relationship with you, you'd always be wondering if the only reason I fell for you was because you didn't hit me with instant TMI. So yeah, I'm forced to be working for a narcissistic sociopath that I want dead yesterday and I didn't bring it up to my terrifyingly powerful bestie because I wanted an actual shot at a romantic relationship with her."

There was silence for a few moments, then a young girl's voice cut through the room, "Oh my god is this what it's like when you get old, seriously? This is so stupid, you are all stupid even if you are my heroes. You pretty boy, ask the question I'll take the headache so we can move on."

Both girls and Alec turned to the massively oversized t-shirt clad Dinah as she stared at them incredulously as she tapped a bare foot against the floor while raising a single brow.

Alec, the Gadfly that he was, smirked as he drawled out, "What is the chance that Tattletale is romantically interested in Mordred for more reasons than the fact her power doesn't work on her."

Dinah grinned at that as she met Taylor's gaze, "93.54 percent."

Taylor froze at that as Lisa met her gaze, "Uhh…"

She didn't get any further than that before Lisa kissed her.


End file.
